percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
To be a Stranger Ch1
Chapter 1 I stood on top of the hill standing by Thai’s tree. It, it had just been too long. I knew I didn’t belong here, but I hadn’t ever been able to figure it out. There was just something, different. Something didn’t feel right to me. All the other campers just acted differently around me. And it wasn’t because I had never been claimed by any god. I mean, people had tried to hunt down my godly parent, but no god had ever claimed me. Anyways, the other campers acted like they knew something was up, but they didn’t tell me. They all tended to shy away from me, or just be act more aggressively towards me, like I was some demon or something. Even Chiron tended to keep his distance, and anything he made conversation as short and as little as he could. A handful of older demigods had tried to find my parent, but I just couldn’t be claimed. I had only a small handful of friends here, and thankfully they managed to push aside their worry. As I stood on that hill, I was facing off towards the road that ran near. There was a guy standing on it. He was, just staring at me, kind of like he was Slenderman or something. He had on a pair of sunglasses, but it made him look really creepy. I wanted to walk away, but somehow, I felt like I knew him. Being cautious, I pulled out my sword and walked towards him, keeping my eyes peeled for any monsters, as I was sure this was a trap. I got clear to the road, and no monsters were lurking nearby. I faced him, my sword at the ready. I stared at him, and he looked back at me. Finally, he spoke. “That’s not a very kind way to greet a god.” He said in a dull voice. He clearly not a fan or having a sword pointed at him. “Oh, which god would that be? I’ve seen and read about a lot of gods, and you don’t match the description I would give to any of them.” I replied back coldly, trying to keep a serious face. The stranger stepped back a little bit and leaned against a tree, still keeping a rather cool look. “Well son, you see the problem is that you have only studied about Greek gods. Maybe if you had studied a bit more about your origin, you could figure out which god I am.” This man was clearly keeping up a better poker face than I was. However, I wasn’t going to break down, I had to try and get him to crack first. “So, you question my Greek origins? You don’t think I am a Greek demigod?” I lowered my sword and stood more casually. “Clearly sir, you don’t know who I am.” “Oh, I don’t?” he asked sarcastically. “I thought your mother and father taught you to respect your elders David. Didn’t you learn that lesson after you decided to be a smart-aleck to your mom?” I couldn’t keep up the act. This guy did know me, and he made sure of that by bringing up one of my more painful memories, this one in particular I tried hard to forget. Heck, this guy even knew my name. I talk to him for a minute and he knows my name. I sighed in defeat “So, which god are you, and where am I from?” I asked him, hoping to get an answer. “So, you insult me, and then you expect me to give you an answer? Hypothetically speaking, I don’t care if you are my son or not, I’m not taking any crap from a demigod,” he said with a slight anger in his voice. He then smiled after I stood there. I was somewhat in shock, but mostly I was frozen try to piece everything together. “Wh-who are you?” I asked him. “That’s not important at the moment. What is important is that you meet me tomorrow, same spot, six pm sharp. We clear?” He asked me. “Yes,” I told him. “Good, now go back to camp,” he told me. I started walking back up the hill, and I wanted to turn around; however, I knew he would be gone.